You're Who?
by Infinite.J
Summary: A redheaded speedster appears from a breach in the Cortex, he falls unconscious utter Barry's name. When he comes around he tells them everything is wrong. Inspired by the current stories going on in DC Rebirth. (Combining the best parts of comics and the tv show)
1. Chapter 1 - A Guest?

**S.T.A.R Labs**

Alarms started to go off. "Breach!" Cisco screams. A sudden breach opened up in the middle of the cortex. Barry runs to put on his suit, same for Wally. Harry and Iris grabbing guns to aim at the breach, same with Joe, unholstering his sidearm.

"This isn't another Gypsy visit, it is Cisco?" Wally asks speeding next to him.

"Nope, not until next week. We have plans then." He tells him. Cisco put on his vibe goggles. All seeming to prepare for an attack. A faint blur of a figure starts to emerge. It becoming clearer as the figure enters their universe. They could barely make out what he was wearing but seemed to be wearing a flash suit, red but accented by silver instead of yellow. The top of his costume had his hair showing similar to Kid Flash's suit, the figure had red hair flowing out the top. As he finished walking and stood in front of the portal he had been vibrating so the figure was still unclear, he fell to his knees as the portal closed. "Barry..." He can barely say before passing out.

Caitlin get close to him as he starts to slow down his vibration, feeling for a pulse. "He has a faint pulse guys. Harry help me get him into the med lab." She says lifting up one of his arms up as Harry lifts the other.

"Do you recognise him?" Iris asks, lowering her gun, putting it on the table.

"No but... Multiverse, probably knows a different me." Barry says, pulling off his cowl. "We can question him once he's awake. Keep me posted, I'm heading back to my Lab." They all split off to what they were doing before. Harry and Cisco arguing about their visitor, all different theories. Caitlin continues to check his vitals, feeding him an IV. She notices his costume in torn, like cuts but no blood or signs of him being injured.

* * *

"How's he doing." Cisco asks entering the med bay.

"Vitals are stable now. He's definitely a speedster." She grabs he tablet, "He has the highest concentration of speed force in his system I've ever seen." She shows Cisco the tablet, "Almost five times as much as Barry has now."

"Woah, that's insane." Cisco says looking at said person in their bed

His body shoots up. "Where am I?" He asks, Caitlin steps back slightly, cautiously. "Is this another dream?" He asks her. She doesn't respond. "Is this another stupid test?" He asks her, a little agitated now.

"I don't understand what you mean?" She tells him. Cisco pressing his alert button to get Barry here.

"Is this another speed force test. Please just tell me." He says, his voice filling with pain. "I really can't take it anymore." He shakes his head, "Please no more tests."

"Trust me, you're not in the speed force. Not anymore. You're at Star Labs. My name is Cis-"

"-co Ramon." The unknown speedster finished for him. "And you're Caitlin Snow. I'm back?! Is this Earth-1?"

"Yeah it is" She tells him. "How do you know our names."

"You don't remember me?" He asks confused. "Please tell me you know me." It almost sounded like a plead, a desperate plead to be known.

"I'm sorry no. What's your name?" Caitlin asks him, this becoming more confusing by the second.

"No, no. If this is Earth-1 then how can you not remember me! It's me guys please." He pleads, he pulls back his cowl, revealing his freckles face and green eyes. "You have to recognise me. It's me! Wally!"

"Your name's Wally?" A voice comes from the door followed by a flying bit of paper. The scarlet speedster had just arrived, only hearing the end of the conversation.

"Barry? Please tell me you know me." He desperately asks.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are." He tells him. He pulls back his cowl. "No need for this since you know my name."

The redheaded speedster, now known to be Wally, sits and stares at them for a moment. "Oh my God. You... guys are so... so young." He states. "Younger than you should be. Everything is wrong!" He puts his head in his hands.

"What do you mean everything is wrong?" Barry asks him.

"No! No! NO! This can't be happening!" Wally screams. Fist hitting the wall.

"Kid!" Barry shouts, this get the kids attention. "You need to calm down."

"If this is truly Earth-1, then the timeline, _my_ timeline has been erased while I was trapped in the speed force. Everything I knew is now gone." His voice had become broken.

"Okay lets start from the beginning. We'll get the whole team here. And you can explain what happened from your perspective?" Barry tells him, giving him a pat on the back.

"Thanks, Uncle Barry." He lets the word slip out. They all look at him confused.

"Uncle?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Explanation

"What did you call me?" Barry questions, confused out of his mind at this point

"Sorry. Slip of the tongue. I suppose I no longer can call you that." He says looking down.

"I'm your uncle?" Barry asks. Curious to how. He had no siblings.

"Well you were. Now would depend on how much has changed." He sighs. "You were married to my Aunt."

"And who was your Aunt?" Caitlin asks, feeling sympathy for him.

"Iris West." The look on all their faces just shifted from curiosity to shock and utter-bafflement.

"So wait. Your name is Wally... West?" Cisco asks. Wally nods at this. "This is insane!" Cisco whisper shouts, his voice showing he is enjoying it more than he should.

Wally's eyes light up, "You guys recognise that name?" Hope filling his voice.

Caitlin elbows Cisco for his inappropriate excitement. "Not in the way you think. I'm sorry Wally." She gives him a comforting rub on his shoulder.

* * *

Barry had called in the Team, he hadn't told them anything other than their visitor is awake and ready to talk. They all arrived in the Cortex, the redhead speedster sitting in a chair next to Caitlin in the middle of the room, with Barry and Cisco close by.

The rest of the Team stayed on the side of the main console, just staring at him. This makes Wally super uncomfortable. "Can you guys not stare, this whole situation has been bad enough. I'd rather not be looked at like and alien."

"Sorry, we just haven't had the best experience with Speedsters from other Earths." Iris tells him.

"Lucky I'm not from another Earth." At this he got some weird looks from everyone from the other side of the console. "Should probably introduce myself." He says with a pause, like he was about to say it but nothing followed.

"Well?" Harry asks getting impatient.

"Sorry its just, its going to make things complicated. It Wally West."

"Wait. You're who?" Joe asks, feeling he must have miss heard.

"Wally West." He repeats.

"You're me? Like from another Earth?" The other Wally West asks.

"No, no, as I said I'm not from another Earth. I'm from this Earth, Earth-1. Some refer to it as Earth-Prime. Original Earth, that all earths copy from, though I doubt you can call it original anymore after everything that's happened." He says looking around the room babbling.

"How's that possible?" Iris asks.

"Someone's manipulated time. Taken years from us. Important moments. They changed peoples decisions. But time always fights back." He states. "They have erased my time and replaced it with yours."

"What do you mean time fights back? How?" Barry asks from behind him.

"Time doesn't like to be tampered with. Sometimes it'll literally sends an attack like Time Wraiths, attacking before you can do anything to hurt time. And sometimes, it tries to fix it self. An example of that would be Wally." He says pointing to Kid Flash.

"Me? How am I an example of that?" He asks confused.

"In my timeline you didn't exist. While I was trapped in the speed force, someone messed with time and time tried to fix itself by creating a Wally West, for the Flash. Because Barry Allen will always need a successor, a protégé, a Wally West." He tells him.

"So you and me," Joe starts, pointing between him and the redhead, "are we related?"

"Yeah. My dad is Rudy West, the adopted son of Joe West. Which would make me your-"

"Grandson." Joe finishes for him. The redhead nods at this. "This is a lot to handle right now."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Wally says looking down at the floor.

"Tell us more about your time Wally. Your life there." Caitlin suggests.

"It was the best. Not a perfect world, but I had the perfect life, at least from what I remember." He smiles at her, wiping away a tear. "I grew up with Barry and Iris, I think I lived with them." He says looking up at her. "I recreated the conditions that gave Barry his powers, I created a contained explosion of dark matter and I car battery, well like 12 of them. I was 11 at the time." He smiles at the memory. "I then became Kid Flash, I think there was a team of young heroes I founded. I then became The Flash. I got married to... someone wonderful, I don't remember her name, but I know she was great. I had to amazing kids. Twins. Their names were... Jai and Irey." He had to wipe another tear away. "And now that's all gone, and none of you remember me." His voice sounding so broken again. Caitlin gives his shoulder a rub as she hug him and comforts him.

"I think we all need some time to process what's going on, Wally can stay here tonight. Everyone else can go home." Barry tells everyone.

Caitlin get up and goes over to Barry. "I think I'm going to stay here. Keep an eye on Wally here." She says looking over her shoulder at the redhead, who's head was still hanging low, tears could be seen dripping to the floor. Barry nods at this and left with Iris.

"Wally." He looks up at her at the sound of his name. "Follow me and I'll show you we you'll be staying" She gestures for him to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Dad!" The voice cried out. Two small figures, a blur, in the distance._

 _"Irey? Jai?" He couldn't move. Locked into place, a speedsters worst nightmare._

 _"Wally!"_

 _Another voice yelled. A taller figure than the others. He could turn his head to look at them more. The figure had a costume. "Dick?" He asks, his voice echoing loudly._

 _"Kid!"_

 _His head snapped in the direction of the next voice. His voice much stronger, he could make out a flash costume. "Barry?!" He tired to reach out but he didn't move. His head starts looking at the others and he notices they start to disappear. "No! Dick! Barry! Jai! Irey! Please come back!" They all eventually just became nothing in front of him. "No!"_

* * *

Caitlin had fallen asleep in the Cortex, head resting on her arms, laying on the desk. Her head jolted up at the sound of a scream. "Ahhhhhh!" She got out of her chair quickly and ran to where to sound was coming from. She ran into the room where Wally was staying. She took in the scene first. He was string shouting out names. "Irey! Dick!" He'd toss and turn then start saying another bunch of names. "Roy! Barry! Jai!" She realised he was having a nightmare. She ran to his side and tried to wake him up.

"Wally!" She shouted, trying to shake him awake. "Wally!" She keeps screaming to get him awake. He finally shot up awake, he looked confused.

He looked around the room, "Caitlin?" He asks, like this was the dream and the nightmare was real.

"Wally, it was just a nightmare." She tells him, "Just a dream." He looks at her for a moment before going wide-eyed.

"I need to use your computer." He states, urgencies in his voice. "No Wally. You need sleep."

"No Cait. Please, before the names go, before I forget them." He pleads.

"Okay follow me to the Cortex." She says getting up from his side, he follows quickly behind. "You can find nearly anyone on our computer." She tells him as they enter the room. Wally speeds to the chair and starts searching.

"Come on, come on." He mutters under his breath.

"What were the names you remembered." She asks taking a seat next to him.

"Roy Harper." He pauses looking at the screen. "He's dead. Arrested for being the Arrow? Killed in prison."

"Oh no. Wally no he's very much alive. Living in Bludhaven. He faked his death to protect the real Arrow." She informs him.

"Oliver allowed him to do that?" He asks looking at her.

"Well you know Oliver is the Green Arrow, more proof of your story I guess." She states before answering his question, "Oliver didn't know about it till after."

"Okay. Next is Richard Grayson." He says aloud.

"Bruce Wayne's ward?" Caitlin asks confused. "Why him?"

"Hero in my timeline, my best friend." He says as his fingers tap inhumanly fast on the computer. "Not much on him, other than basic information. Parents died still when he was eight. Taken in by Bruce Wayne. As well as others, glad somethings didn't change. Moved to Bludhaven early twenties." He states. "Not a lot of information on the Vigilante in Bludhaven either, could be him but no way to tell without going over there."

"Bludhaven. Weird both Roy and this Richard are there." She says.

"Or time fixing itself again. Trying to bring them together. We were all friends in my timeline." Wally tells her. "We founded that team I mentioned yesterday. Along with others, but I can't remember their names." He says with a little irritation in his voice. This Caitlin picked up on.

"Wally. It'll come back to you, someday." She reassures him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know... I'm just, its going to be hard, adjusting to this." There was a long pause before continuing, "I'm not sure I can do it, be in a world where I no longer exist. Where my children don't exist anymore."

"Come on Wally. Sleep and we'll get Barry to help tomorrow with Roy and Richard." She tells him as she gets up, he reluctantly does as she says.

* * *

He stirs in his sleep, sweat dripping off him. "Wally!" He screams, arm reached out in the air, like he's trying to grab onto him. His body shoots up, he runs his hand through his hair. "Wally?" He reaches over to turn on the lamp. He wipes the sweat of his brow. "Who the hell is Wally?" He asks himself aloud. All he can remember is a redhead running and laughing. He gets out of bed to get a glass of water.

He grabs a glass from the cabinet but before he could fill it with anything his phone started to ring. He grabbed it and groans at the ID. He reluctantly answers the phone, "Yes Tim?" He waits a moment to listen to what he wants. "No I haven't." Another pause. "Yes but I no longer answer to him anymore." Irritation filling his voice. "I'll get to the file in my own time." He says before ending the call. He heads back to bed forgetting about the glass. Only one thing on his mind, Wally. Who was he? The name felt so familiar yet so foreign to his lips.

He lay there for God knows how long, staring a this ceiling. Tim calling hadn't helped. He knew not to press for things from him, especially when its for _HIM._ He knew he hated taking orders from him, so why would Tim press. But that wasn't what was keeping him awake. He should call get Tim or Barbara to look into it, but something about the name told him not to. Like he should do it himself. He continue to stare at the ceiling till he eventually fell asleep, the name Wally still on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

They all watched as they saw light blue, almost silver like lightning run around the Speed Lab. The lightning was almost consistent, only a small gap between the front of the lightning where the speedster is, and the back of it. It was almost as if he was catching up to himself. The team watched in awe at the speed of their new arrival.

"I've never seen anything like this. His speed is off the charts!" Cisco says staring at the readings on the screen. "It's almost as if all that time in the Speed Force, the exposure, has enhanced his speed. I would assume this isn't even his top speed."

Said speedster comes rushing out of the track, skidding to a top. "Man, that was intense!" The redhead stated, a smile showing up on his face, the first genuine one the team had seen from him. "I've never gone at that speed with such ease. Only time I've ran like that was when I out ran death, so to speak." This got some confused looks. "Oh right, well I assume you have a Black Flash?"

"Yeah, formerly Hunter Zolomon, Zoom." This statement in return got a confused look from Wally. "What?"

"Just weird how so different and so yet similar this Timeline is. Hunter Zolomon was never The Black Flash in my Timeline however he was Professor Zoom. My version of the Reverse-Flash, all Flashes have one, Barry has Eobard, I had Hunter, Jay had the Rival, Bart-" Wally cut himself of at the mention of Bart.

"Bart? Who's Bart?" Barry asks, so much he wanted to know about this other timeline.

"Now that is hard to explain. Not even sure I should tell you. Time travel and all but I suppose different timeline, may never exist so I guess it won't hurt." He pauses for second allow everyone, especially Joe, to catch up. "Bart being Barry grandson, he was my Kid Flash when I became the Flash." This got a few wide eyed looks. "As I said, complicated."

"Your timeline sounds absolutely amazing and yet terrifying. So much more eventful." Caitlin states.

"Oh yeah. I had seen the impossible. I've seen Men of Steel die and Dark Nights Fall. But I have seen children Rise from their Ashes." Wally says not really paying attention. "I was getting old, I was seeing new heroes rise and old ones return." His eyes glance to Barry.

"Men of Steel? We know a Girl of Steel. I think her cousin is called the Man of Steel." Barry tells him,

"You mean Kara?!" Wally's voice filled with excitement. "You have a Supergirl here and a Superman?"

"No, they're on another earth. Earth-38 to be exact." Barry tells him. Wally's head slowly drops a little in disappointment.

"I need a walk." Wally says before speeding out of the room, his voice showing his disappointment.

"I'll go talk to him." Barry tells them before going after him.

* * *

"Wally!" Barry shouts as he runs after him through the streets. It reminded him of chasing after Thawne, unable to catch up completely. They had been half way to Star City when Wally final stopped. "Kid, we can-"

"Please don't call me that." Wally says cutting him off.

"Why?" Confusion plagued Barry.

"For 1. I'm now basically nearly the same age as you. and 2. It's a reminder of what I no longer have, so if and when you get memories of that Timeline, that's when you can call me Kid again." Wally explains.

"Well I'm gonna need a nickname or something. Two Wally's is complicated, as well as Two Flashes." Barry explains with a little chuckle.

"I suppose your right, I had quite a few nicknames from my friend. I suppose you can call me Walls? Red? Take your pick."

"Walls is good. I call you that when the other Wally is around. Now lets talk."

"About what Barry?"

"Believe it or not I somewhat understand. Not on a level like yours. But I've been where you are. Out of place, confused. I changed the timeline not long ago Wally. I came back to a time where Cisco hated me because his brother died, that was my fault because I changed the timeline." Barry explained.

"But its still different Barry! I'm forgotten. At least when you came back you still had everyone."

"I know, that's why I'm not trying to fully relate, I could never be able to completely understand how you're feeling. But I'm saying you need to talk with someone. Caitlin maybe, you seemed to get on well with her."

"We were good friends in my timeline, Godmother of my kids." He told Barry with a smile.

"Caitlin mentioned a friend of yours, that you looked him up."

"Dick Grayson, my best friend, Godfather of my kids. Been friends since I was 13, he was 11."

"Are you going to reach out to him, see if he can remember you?"

"I doubt he will. I need to look into him more, he may be Dick Grayson but that doesn't mean he's gonna be like my one."

"Okay how about we go back to earlier. Mention of Kara got you excited." Barry pointed out.

"Yeah haha, well she was a really close friend. People like you, Cisco and her are more likely to remember me because of our occupation, her being an alien, Cisco seeing vibrations of the universe, speed force helps us so..."

"Seems like she was more than a friend, Walls. You wouldn't have reacted that way to just a friend."

"Haha, well there was something once. She helped me and my... kids through a rough time. Looks like this time, Krypton is fine or she never made it off their planet."

"Well we still have one, another Earth but still a Kara. As you said time wants to happen, maybe its happen there. Now come on, I'll race you back."

"Haha, you are on old man."


End file.
